kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me/Clay - Week Three
DaichiAoi (Talk) Angel's Week Two Oh my god, 3rd place!? This time, Angel did squeal and jump like a teenage schoolgirl upon seeing her crush. No, scratch that. Not only did he do that, but he hugged his teammate - Sulgi - and began jumping up and down from sheer happiness... which earned him a scowl, a dirty look and almost was about to be slapped in the face. Whatever, Angel didn't care, but he's moving upwards so that means he must be doing something right. Whatever it was and whatever he's doing, he's gonna keep it up. New group means new people which means all new songs he had to learn and practice. However, it's different this time. A female group - Black Swan's Automatic (a song he's sort of familiar with) - and a male group - Boy's Generation's Beautiful (a song he's not familiar with). This is possibly going to be pushing it and he'll be singing as well. Ah, dammit! Curse his singing abilities! He wasn't bad, per se, but he wasn't good either. He knew that singing came from the chest and diaphragm but aside from breathing and control, Angel was pretty much screwed. Perhaps he can get a bit of teaching in? Well, he's grateful his parts don't have high notes because otherwise... yeah the whole group would be screwed. That's besides the point. He has a new team now! "Hey, hi, how are you? I'm Angel!" The trainee was more than happy to introduce himself to his new team considering his last team was nice, why won't this one be just as nice! However, these was one girl he didn't need to fully introduce himself - Sapphire Mae. Oh, she knew her, alright. Not saying it's a bad thing, but he's already familiar with her. However, the feeling of security made himself at home as he found that Sapphire is on his team. It's always nice to be in a group with someone you know, right? It's like being with a friend. WIP Sulgi's Week Two Well, at least Sulgi isn't in last anymore, however 10th place was still unacceptable. If she wanted to become a good face for her company, then she needs to shape up, knuckle down and really get down to business. The trainee was rather lost in her own thoughts onto how she could be able to get her ranks up until she was hugged tightly and being bounced up and down. Growling, she shoved the tall male off of her - "really, Angel?" - and scowled, narrowing her eyes at the younger and had half a mind to slap him, but that'll be rude. No matter. Thankfully, Sulgi would be working with two females considering working with men is possibly the hardest thing in existence - because, let's be real; men weren't exactly the brightest - but now, she'll be working with girls and that's more than she could ask for. In fact, she felt more secure around the company of women with their beauty and remarkable talent and- stop that, Sulgi, that's gay. But, feeling a bit concerned for a certain girl, she sent her a message to make sure she'll be alright and words of encouragement - "make sure you get them eliminated, you'll do great out there!" - and began getting to work. WIP Category:Make Me Entry